


Nice Receive!

by despurrito



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd year kagehina, Everyone ships them, Graduation, M/M, Marriage Proposal, i swear the ending is beautiful, kags in glasses because yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despurrito/pseuds/despurrito
Summary: Hinata Shouyo, a third-year graduate in Karasuno High School, stood in the Boys’ Volleyball Team gymnasium one last time as he reminisces the past.





	Nice Receive!

**Author's Note:**

> *cries in kagehina hell* i still love them.

In the morning Spring of March, is the beginning and the end. The beginning of a new life for Hinata Shouyo, and the end of his days as the captain of the Boys’ Volleyball Team.

  
The said ginger was at the empty gymnasium; empty because of the lack of students, and this is due to the graduation of the seniors. His silhouette loomed over the polished wooden floor, his large but sharp eyes trained over the two poles that usually holds up the net for volleyball, and he had the slightest itch to go over to the storage and get it.

  
While Shouyo just stood there, his body went rigid with anxiety, yet he was filled with nostalgic thoughts.

  
He remembers the day he discovered the Little Giant that he’d idolize, lost his first and last Volleyball match in middle school, and winning the Spring tournament. All his hard work finally paid off with a satisfying feeling, knowing that he had served his team well and fulfilling his seniors’ dream of going to the nationals.

  
Then after they graduated, came in the second years becoming third years. They had also trained hard, accepting practice matches, and going to training camps. After they had built Karasuno’s reputation once again back to the powerhouse it was, his seniors were fully satisfied before they passed on the role of Captain and Vice-Captain to him, and his partner, Kageyama Tobio.

  
On their third year in high school together, they had grown familiar with each other, already dropping the last-name basis to finally using their first names. But of course, they had never lost the habit to call each other “dumbass”.

  
Along the way of their unlikely partnership blossoming, it seemed that they had also caught feelings of wanting to be a little more intimate with each other. This matter was addressed by Tobio, asking if he could date Shouyo in the middle of their second year in high school. Shouyo had accepted, but still made boundaries in their newfound relationship. One of which is that their relationship cannot disturb practice, where in Tobio replied with a crisp: _“Of course dumbass, I’m not going easy on you on your crappy service.”_

  
However, now that they are in their third year in high school, and already graduating, they had never discussed what will they do after high school. Maybe it was because their heads were still distracted due to the spring tournaments, and whipping their juniors to shape since they wouldn’t be able to keep a close eye on the newest bunch of their team, especially the rowdiest ones. Due to such distractions, Shouyo had thought that maybe Tobio was going to leave him and go to somewhere far away, since he’s not even saying which college he’s going to attend.

  
“Oi.” Shouyo hears a deep voice behind him, making him turn his head slightly before looking at his supposed boyfriend, Tobio.

  
Now looking at Tobio, his boyfriend has grown taller than he first met him, being roughly 190 cm now. His jet-black hair hasn’t changed much but it did grew a little over the past three years while they are both in Karasuno. His eyes, although still as sharp as ever, had found a genuine softness whenever he looks at Shouyo. Or maybe Shouyo was just imagining it.

  
In contrast, Shouyo had grown taller, being exactly 170 cm, although never surpassing his fellow teammates, since he is still the shortest among all of them, even against his juniors. Even Yachi Hitoka, their manager, was now 171 cm. Shouyo’s orange hair had grown longer around his second year in high school, so he had it trimmed to a much shorter length, but still maintaining the curls and fluff at the top of his head. His eyes remained bright brown, but had acquired being firm in authority when the youngest of his team had begun goofing off.

  
Shouyo stares at Tobio, who in turn stares back with equal intensity. The ginger smiled softly before fully turning towards the taller male, his two hands gripping a white, green, and red volleyball. “Tobio.” He starts, willing himself to hold back a small sob and stop any tears from escaping his eyes. “Can you toss to me one last time?” He asked softly, barely audible enough for the other to hear.

  
Tobio’s eyes soften behind the black rimmed glasses he started wearing at the beginning of his third year in high school _(apparently the idiot had watched too much volleyball videos that caused his eyesight to weaken)_. “Of course.” He replied, walking inside the gymnasium.

  
They had played in silence, abandoning the idea of a net but only taking the basket of volleyballs. Tobio setting the ball up in the air, to the highest point of impact where Shouyo would hit, just the way the captain and ace likes it, and in turn, Shouyo would spike it down to the opposite side of the court.

  
The continuous sounds of rubber hitting the hard floor made Shouyo unaware of his surroundings. His focus remaining on relishing the moment of how the ball was snug on his palm when he slams it to the ground, and savoring the last moments he has with Tobio as his partner.

  
After the last spike, he lands back down on his two feet. His focus slowly deteriorating before he realized that his eyes are threatening to release the tears that he has been holding back since yesterday.

  
“Captain!” Shouyo hears, making him turn to the left side of the gymnasium, seeing the second floor and the ground floor filled with people, specifically the past and new members of the Karasuno Boys’ Volleyball Team. It took him a while to realize that the one who called him was his seniors, Sugawara Koushi and Sawamura Daichi.  
The ginger was taken back, his eyes widening when he noticed that even coach, Ukai Keishin, his club teacher, Takeda Ittetsu, and the neighborhood volleyball association are present. Before he could shout out his surprise, he could hear the people from the second floor say: “One, two-” before they let loose a banner, the words saying: “Fly.” The iconic banner that lifted his spirits from the first time he saw it back in his first year in Karasuno Volleyball Team.

  
Again, before Shouyo could even speak, his attention was taken when the person behind him cleared their throat. He turns and he sees Tobio, down on his one knee and a volleyball slightly raised towards him, while sharp yet soft dark cerulean eyes stare up at him. For the nth time that he has been with the volleyball genius, he’s become dumbfounded. “Tobio?” He asks, barely above a whisper as he notices the slight tint of pink on the tips of his partner’s ears.

  
“Shouyo, I don’t want it to end here. You have been the partner I never expected to complete me wholly. You stuck with me like glue through the good, the bad, and mostly the worst. I know, I might be sounding like the king that I used to be-” He could hear Tsukishima Kei snort in the distance, and a small _“ow”_ when Yamaguchi Tadashi elbowed him. “But I still want you by my side. I want you to not spike anyone else’s tosses, but mine.” Tobio said before he drops the white, red, and green volleyball, revealing the small black jewelry box that was obscured previously by the ball.

  
The ginger’s breath hitches when he sees a ring that’s inside the box; it was a simple silver ring with a small diamond cut on the top. It must have been quite expensive since despite its’ simple design, it was still beautiful.

  
He could vaguely hear the rowdy bunch of first year students, even his seniors, Nishinoya Yuu, and Tanaka Ryuunoske, scream in excitement, while Daichi and Coach Ukai were barking at them: “Shut up! They’re having a moment!” Although Shouyo tuned them out since all he could hear against his red ears is his heartbeat going in an uncontrollable rhythm, making him wonder if he’s going to have a cardiac arrest.

  
“Shouyo. I will ask you this, and if you turn me down, I’m going to need a very valid reason.” The raven-haired male hissed, while he could hear a snort from Tsukishima.  
It was suddenly quiet when Tobio took a deep breath, while Shouyo was breathing fast, as if he was hyperventilating due to his racing heart.

  
“Will you spike my tosses forever?”

  
It was still quiet, too quiet. Everyone was on the edge as Shouyo just stares at the ring, along with Tobio, whose anxiety is bubbling at the pit of his stomach.

  
And then, suddenly, Shouyo screamed at the top of his lungs, tears bursting from his big brown eyes, while his body vibrated with the intense emotions washing over him. One of the emotions were wholly, and undeniably, _relief._

  
“Of course! I’ll spike all your tosses, and stand on the same court with you as my partner! I’ll even follow you to the edges of the Earth! But, I will not lose to you when it comes to being the best volleyball player in the world!” Shouto shouted, before he launched his body towards the raven-haired teen, who caught him, expecting that the smaller male would lose all his composure and just revert to his old self, where he would throw himself at people when he’s overwhelmed with emotions.

  
However, Tobio was still knocked down from his kneeling position to lie down on the polished brown floor of the gymnasium, with his newfound fiance on top of him, crying and nuzzling his broad chest.

  
Tobio turns to the crowd who were screaming and cheering with delight. Yachi was crying at the second floor, being comforted by Shimizu Kiyoko. Most of the adults clapping and giving out thumbs up. Their juniors already becoming the foundation of the noise, and it made Tobio wonder why the school dean still hasn’t come in the gymnasium to check the ruckus.

  
Their old team, the team that brought pride and glory to the Karasuno Boys’ Volleyball Team, ran up to them, tears evident in their eyes before they piled on top of the juniors, even Tsukishima was dragged in by Yamaguchi.

  
Amongst the loud celebration, Tobio and Shouyo could hear their junior shout: “Nice Receive, Kageyama-senpai!”

**Author's Note:**

> it's super unbeta'd because my cute and lovely hubby is not here right now due to some outing. cries please come back my love and polish my trash work


End file.
